De luces, reuniones y acuerdos
by kaze no akuma
Summary: Después de tantos viajes, reuniones y logros, ambos se preguntaban si todo aquello había valido la pena...


**De luces, reuniones y acuerdos**

El último año lo recordaba de forma borrosa, había recuerdos que llegaban en forma de un flash de cualquiera cámara y se apagan a la misma velocidad que habían aparecido, no es que no recordara las cosas o lo que vivió en todo ese tiempo, pero al final siempre eran viajes, compromisos y aprendizaje que muchas veces le consumía todas las horas de sol del día e incluso varías horas de la noche, por lo que dentro había nacido la pregunta si de verdad ese era el estilo de vida que quería llevar por el resto de años que le quedaba.

No era que no disfrutara lo que hacia, porque dentro sabia que cada nuevo lugar le ayudaba a perfeccionar todas sus habilidades y que al final todo aquello siempre había sido por la misma razón que lo impulso a viajar desde el inicio, pero después de tantos años, un pequeño cansancio había comenzado a surgir dentro de el y no era por los viajes, sino un anhelo constante de saber a donde regresar cuando todo eso hubiera terminado y tal vez por eso su mente llevaba ya varios meses dando vueltas sobre la idea que estaba llevando acabo en ese mismo momento.

Por eso cuando aquella invitación le había llegado a sus manos dos meses atrás no dudó en aceptar la oferta de sólo asistir como un visor externo a un nuevo restaurarte y dar sus puntos de vista sobre la forma de trabajo; normalmente sus trabajos habían sido de apoyo en mejorar las recetas de los platillos o incluso cursos de cocina para el personal del chef, pero cuando le dijeron que solo necesitaban su opinión de la forma de trabajo y que solo dudaría dos días, aceptó más por el hecho de poder disfrutar de aquella ciudad que desde hace algún tiempo tenía una razón para visitar lo más seguido posible, que por la necesidad de trabajo.

Pero dentro sabia que ese trabajo había sido la excusa perfecta para planear todo lo que su mente estaba repasando desde hace mas de seis meses y que no había podido lograr hasta hace pocas semanas cuando le confirmaron que su petición había sido aceptaba y no pudo mas buscar cualquier trabajo para volver a dicha ciudad.

Esos dos días de trabajo habían terminado más rápido de lo que se había imaginado y por eso ahora tenía dos semanas enteras para no hacer nada y por eso los primeros se dedicó a caminar por horas por todos los lugares turísticos que la ciudad tenía para ofrecer y no podía negar que visitar aquel lugar con tiempo y sin presiones era una experiencia completamente nueva a la anterior ocasión que había estado allí, pero al final de cuentas visitar esos lugares era algo secundario a la verdadera razón de que se encontrara en dicho país, por lo que había pasado largas horas preparando cada movimiento y ahora por fin sentía que por fin iba a disfrutar de verdad del renombre que tenia aquel lugar.

Estiro los brazos tratando de quitarse el entumecimiento que tenía en todo el cuerpo al llevar ya algunos minutos en la misma posición esperando a que la fila en la que se encontraba avanzara un poco más de prisa, y era ese preciso momento de no poder hacer otra cosa que su mente viajaba a todos los recuerdos que tenía de sus viajes y de todas las personas que había conocido en ellos.

Alegrías, risas y sonrisas se mezclaban con alguno que otro momento de tristeza o tensión que aún le parecía que todo había pasado hace algunos días porque aún después de tantos años de haber terminado la escuela los sentía tan vivos como el momento en que habían ocurrido; pero aquello sabía estaba ya muy lejos y aunque todo parecía más difícil en aquella época no podía evitar sonreír al remembrar todos los retos y locuras que había vivido en compañía de aquella loca generación de jóvenes cocineros que ahora dominaban el mundo en diferentes países.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y dejó que la brisa fresca que soplaba en todas direcciones le trajera los mejores años de su vida a ese lugar; dejó escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento al ver que el reloj de espera aún marcaba treinta minutos del lugar donde se encontraba y sin más saco su celular de su bolsillo y miró el último mensaje que había recibido unos días atrás y que leía "seis en punto en la torre".

Se permitió reír y pedirle a todo aquel que estuviera allá arriba que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan, porque sino, todo aquello habría sido tirado a la basura.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Siempre había sido de las personas que preferían llegar algunos minutos antes a todos los eventos a los que asistía, pero cuando por la mañana su asistente le había dicho que un gran empresario quería hablar sobre apoyar su idea de inversión en aquella ciudad, rompió por completo su propio protocolo y aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, al final, aquella persona iba a pagar todos los gastos de la cena y no podía negar que siempre le gustaba la vista que ofrecía aquel restaurante aunque la comida no fuera de su total agrado.

Pero todo aquello no tenía mucha importancia porque se encontraba atorada en el tráfico y si algo odiaba era llegar tarde a cualquier tipo de reunión; pero con el paso de los años había comprendido o más bien, le habían obligado a entender que no todo tenía que tener la precisión de un reloj para que saliera bien, por lo que únicamente le había enviado un mensaje a su asistente para que comunicara sobre el tráfico.

Acercó su rostro a la ventanilla y contempló como el sol comenzaba a alcanzar su ocaso y el cielo se manchaba poco a poco de un tono naranja y rojizo; un suspiro salió de sus labios y dejó que su mente volviera a colocar algunos pensamientos que en ocasiones le causaron alguna noche de insomnio y la pregunta que la molestaba tanto últimamente se presentaba en ese momento... había valido la pena todo el camino que había recorrido para llegar a donde se encontraba.

No lo negaba, disfrutaba de aquella intensa vida que llevaba en esa ciudad, pero cuando miraba algunas de las fotos del grupo de whatsapp de sus compañeros de escuela no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia por las aventuras que algunos vivían en los paises en que escogieron para llevar su carrera, pero sobre todo, sabía que en el fondo, el hueco que sentía en el estómago junto con la punzada de anhelo y envidia era provocada por las fotos donde mostraban sus relaciones románticas a todos los demás.

Tomó el celular del bolso que llevaba y lo desbloqueo para mirar una foto que tenía de protector de pantalla y que no importaba cuantas veces la mirara siempre le causaba miles de mariposas en el estómago, aquella imagen representaba el cambio más grande que jamás pensó iba a tener en su vida, porque lo que muchos años había tratado de negar se había ido en una noche con vinos de hace dos años en esa misma ciudad.

Sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y sabía que si se mirara al espejo se encontraría con su rostro completamente ruborizado ante los recuerdos que esa foto le traía a su mente y a su propio cuerpo, porque había sido sin duda la noche más cálida que había pasado en un invierno en ese país.

Paso los dedos sobre la imagen como si de una caricia se tratara, otro suspiro, ahora de nostalgia golpeaba y empañaba el cristal de la ventana, mientras por dentro un nudo el estómago le recodaba que de verdad lo extrañaba, que había negado tanto tiempo aquello que sentía que ahora se conformaba con los pequeños encuentros entre viajes o los mensajes esporádicos de cada uno en fechas de celebración.

Volvió a la realidad cuando su chofer le avisó que estaban a unos minutos de llegar a su destino y ella solo replicó con palabras de agradecimiento; sonrió una última vez a la pantalla del celular y oprimiendo el boten de bloqueo dejó que unos destellos de color rojo que se veían en la esquina de la foto se conviertan en su totalidad un fondo negro sin brillo alguno.

Acomodo un poco su ropa para estar preparada para aquella reunión y dejó que el rostro cambiara por de una mujer seria y profesional dedicada a lograr grandes acuerdos que tenían algunos ceros en la cantidad del dinero.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Con el paso de los años había adquirido algunas costumbres que varios podrían llamar extrañas, pero la que mas se marcaba desde su adolescencia era la de apretar sus manos y seguir cambiando una a la otra y no es que aquello fuera algo que siempre había hecho, pero desde hace dos años cierta persona le había pegado esa extraña acción, misma que se acentuaba cuando estaba nervioso y en ese momento no podía poner otra palabra mas que esa en todo su cuerpo.

Se giro sobre sí mismo y se apoyo en la baranda que rodeaba el mirador en el que se encontraba; dejo escapar un suspiro al recordar todos los favores que había tenia que hacer para lograr tener para él mismo ese lugar y sin mas miro su reloj que marcaba las seis en punto.

Miro el cielo en busca de sacar todos los nervios que sentía y sabia que cualquiera de sus amigos que lo viera de esa forma le diría que parecía un joven de preparatoria nervioso por pedirle una cita a la chica mas popular de la escuela, pero dentro se sentía de esa forma, por lo que rio para si mismo y sacudió la cabeza listo para todo lo iba a pasar.

–Que es lo que me has hecho– dijo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

No sabia quien era el empresario con el que se iba a reunir pero tenia que ser alguien de verdad importante si había logrado cambiar el lugar de la cena; no era que le molestara tener una reunión de negocios en un lugar con mas personas, pero cuando le dijeron que su reservación no tenia mesa dentro del establecimiento sino que tenia que acompañar a uno de los trabajadores para pedir el ascensor al lugar donde estaba su mesa sabia que no iba a tener otra oportunidad de obtener el dinero que necesitaba en ese momento.

Sonrió con satisfacción, por dentro sabia que no necesitaba del dinero de nadie para lograr sus metas, pero también entendía que si su proyecto contaba con fondos de alguien local todo seria mucho mas sencillo y tendría el apoyo de la comunidad nacional para poder cumplir aquello que se propuso unos años antes.

Dio las gracias cuando le indicaron que podía tomar el ascensor y dirigirse al lugar donde la estaba esperando; saco un pequeño espejo de su bolso y se retoco el delicado maquillaje que llevaba sobre su rostro.

Había decidido llevar un vestido a los hombros de color vino que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que de la parte de atrás se extendía un poco mas acabado como las hojas de una rosa, unas negras, pero transparentes y un abrigo negro que combinada con unos tacones del mismo color.

Dio un largo respiro para que su cuerpo se relajará y pasara a un modo de seriedad y negocios que tanto había logrado construir esos últimos años; paso sus manos por su vestido para eliminar cualquier señala de arruga, se acomodo el saco y después de escuchar como la puerta terminaba de abrirse camino con decisión fuera del ascensor.

Cuando miro el lugar donde se supone que iba a tener su reunión algo le dijo que aquel lugar no era el indicado para discutir de negocios, miro cada detalle de una pequeña mesa al extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba y como en el centro se encontraba un ramo de rosas rojas y una botella de lo que parecía champaña… Cerro y abrió los ojos mas de dos ocasiones esperando que esa visión fuera una mentira, pero todo seguía allí.

Suspiro con resignación y se volteo a mirar a la única persona que estaba junto a la puerta del ascensor y que parecía sería el encargado de atenderlos aquella noche…

–Disculpa, pero podrías pedir el ascensor para bajar, creo que tu jefe confundió la finalidad de esta reunión, no pienso hablar de negocios en un lugar como este y con lo que parece mas una cita romántica que algo serio– dijo lo más calmada posible.

No era la primera vez que algún empresario la había invitado a hablar de "negocios" y al final resultaba que únicamente querían una cena con ella y ver si aquello podía terminar en otro tipo de acuerdo.

–Lo siento señorita Nakiri, pero mi jefe esta subiendo ahora mismo, entonces si permite que la acompañe a su mesa, usted misma podrá decirle todo lo que quiera de frente– hizo un pequeño ademan con la mano indicando su asiento –Por favor– le dijo.

El espacio no era pequeño como tal, pero aquella atmósfera romántica le causaba un poco de nauseas y al mismo tiempo de anhelo, anhelo de que no fuera un extraño quien hubiera hecho todo aquello por ella, sino que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas la razón de todo fuera la misma persona que desde hace dos años le robaba varias horas de sus pensamientos sin siquiera proponérselo.

Se sentó con la gracia de una modelo y dejo que el camarero le sirviera un poco de champaña en su copa, agradeció con un gesto de su cabeza y volteo su mirada para admirar la ciudad que parecía mas viva cada segundo que el sol se iba escondiendo.

Dejo que el sabor de la champaña le recorriera sus labios y su garganta y no supo que reaccionar tener cuando identifico que aquel sabor era el único que podía soportar su delicado paladar; porque por mas caro que fuera un producto, eran pocos los que lograban que los disfrutara, por lo que era una sorpresa que aquella persona supiera que tipo de champaña toleraba y sobre todo cual era de la que si podía disfrutar.

–Señorita, siento molestara, pero mi jefe me pidió que por favor le cubriera los ojos cuando llegara, usted se podrá quitar esto en cuanto mi jefe se lo indique–El camarero se coloco a sus espaldas y lentamente le coloco lo que parecía una tela blanca sobre sus ojos para que su vista se nublara un poco.

–Solo espero que tu jefe entienda que todo esto no le llevara a nada conmigo– dijo tajante.

–Podrá decirle eso y más en unos minutos, con su permiso–.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sentía como las palmas de sus manos sudaban mas cada segundo que el ascensor subía lentamente; no se había sentido jamás tan nervioso como ese momento y buscando un poco de ayuda moral, levanto una de sus manos a muñeca contraria buscando ese amuleto que siempre lo acompañaba, pero de un momento a otro recordó que no lo traía consigo y aquello le hizo reír como tonto al acordarse de lo que había hecho con el.

Escucho como el ascensor se detenía y su mirada cambio a una llena de determinación y con un paso firme salió de la cabina y se dirigió con tranquilidad a la mesa que sabia estaba lista y que ya había alguien que estaba esperando su llegada.

El camarero le salido con un movimiento le cabeza y este solo agradeció con una firme sonrisa y camino lentamente a donde se encontraba una figura femenina que golpeaba la mesa con los dedos en señal de frustración y aquello le hizo detenerse en seco; no recodaba cuanto tiempo había pasado pero cada vez que la volvía a ver era como la primera vez que la vio únicamente a ella, a la verdadera mujer que se escondía detrás de un puñado de mascaras de diferentes personalidades.

Sacudió la cabeza para recuperar un poco la compostura y termino por eliminar el espacio que quedaba entre el y la mesa.

–Disculpe la tardanza señorita Nakiri, el trafico en esta ciudad es complicado a esta hora del día– aparto un poco la silla y se sentó frente a una chica rubia que tenia una tela blanca sobre sus ojos.

–No tiene que disculparse por algo como eso, pero si me disculpa, este tipo de reuniones no son para hablar de negocios, por lo que con su permiso prefiero retirarme y reunirnos en un ambiente que sea únicamente profesional y no un intento de algo mas– le replico su acompañante.

–Siempre me dijeron que usted era una mujer directa en todo lo que hacia y decía, no creía que esa fama fuera tan exacta– movió la mano en dirección a su camarero y le indico que le sirviera algo de champaña.

–No he llegado a donde estoy por saber sonreír señor, así que si me disculpa terminara con este teatro de no poder ver– le dijo con molestia.

La interrumpió tomando una de sus manos antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento de quitarse aquella tela.

–Me disculpo, pero creo que nuestro camarero le pidió no quitarse la venda hasta que yo sé lo dijera– le libero de su agarre y continuo –Así que por favor deme dos minutos y después podrá hacer lo que usted quiera–.

–De acuerdo, tiene dos minutos y no mas– contesto la rubia.

–Tiene usted la razón y solicite esta reunión con su asistente por algo más importante que dinero– comenzó a decir –Le solicite que viniera para hacerle una pregunta que solo tiene dos opciones para contestar–.

Se movió de su asiento y dando un largo suspiro se coloco cerca de donde se encontraba su acompañante, se apoyo sobre una de sus rodillas y sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra.

–Espero que la champaña fuera de tu agrado princesa, pero más importante espero que aunque hablemos de negocios… Acepte casarse conmigo Erina Nakiri– dijo con firmeza.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Se le helo la sangre, si antes había logrado mantener la compostura ante todo aquel arreglo que le incomodaba sobre manera, ahora de verdad escuchaba aquella frase que siempre había soñado le dijera solo una persona y resultaba que un extraño cualquier se la dijera como si se conocieran era algo que no podía aceptar sin mas.

Se quito la venda de unos ojos que tenia cristalinos por las ganas de llorar de indignación y molestia que nunca se fijo quien se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella y solo cerro los ojos con fuerza para contenerse de todo lo que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos.

–No se quien se crea que es, pero le prometo que jamás voy a aceptar una proposición como esta de alguien que jamás había visto y mucho menos que me engaña con reuniones de negocios para hacer algo tan bajo como esto– le dijo con enojo y con los ojos cerrados tratando de soltarse a llorar de rabia.

Pero toda la incomodidad y en anhelo de que fuera alguien más exploto cuando escucho a aquel hombre romper en carcajadas de lo que le estaba diciendo ella, apretó los puños en señala de enojo y abrió los ojos de golpe para verle la cara aquel idiota que estaba con ella, pero cuando su mirada se poso sobre el hombre que tenia junto a ella todos sus pensamientos se congelaron y sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba sin mas.

–So…So…Soma– pregunto con temor y con su cuerpo temblando.

–Creo que debí haber sido mas clásico en esto y preguntarte con una invitación normal a cenar, porque creo que me acabas de rechazar– le contesto rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho.

Se acerco a donde estaba su acompañante y se hinco frente a el, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había contemplado su rostro, sus facciones y aquellos ojos que tanto la volvían loca; coloco sus manos en cada lado de su cara y sin esperar una reacción de el lo abofeteo como nunca antes y al mismo tiempo se lanzo contra su cuerpo besándolo de la misma forma de aquella noche de hace largos dos años.

–Idiota– le reclamo mientras los dos estaban tirados sobre el piso –Idiota– le volvió a decir –Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota–. Le decía entra beso y beso.

–Eso es un sí o un no princesa, porque solo quiero que sepas que la venda que te quitaste también una promesa que aun tengo que cumplir– le pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Erina le miro estupefacta por todo lo que estaba pasando y encontes el tacto de la tela que minutos antes tenia sobre su rostro se hizo familiar y le causo un rubor como nunca antes, pero aquello no iba a impedir que contestara de la única forma en que ella sabia.

–Guarda silencio y pon ese anillo en mi dedo antes de que me arrepienta de subir esta maldita torre–le ordeno.

–Sus palabras son mis ordenes princesa– le dijo mientras con trabajo y aun con ella sobre su cuerpo le coloco aquel anillo de diamantes en su dedo.

–Brillas mas que todas las luces de esta ciudad Erina– le dijo acariciando su cabello y admirando como ella no le quitaba la vista al anillo.

–Si crees que por estar en Paris y decirme esa línea tan cursi voy a caer como una colegiala estas muy equivocado Soma– le contesto con la cara llena de lagrimas y una sonrisa de felicidad pura.

–Creo que ya caíste desde hace mucho tiempo conmigo Erina–le dijo mientras la pegaba a su pecho aun con ambos en el piso.

–Por única ocasión en toda la vida, te daré la razón esta vez Yukihira– dijo apoyando aun mas su cabeza en el pecho que la recibía con un sin fin de latidos acelerados.

–No podría ser mas feliz con esa declaración Hime-sama– le contesto cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del calor que aquel hermoso cuerpo femenino le transmitía.

Y en ese momento era como si todos los problemas y retos por los que había tenido que pasar hubieran valido la pena para llegar a esa momento en que se encontraba en la parte mas alta de la Torre Eiffel, con la ciudad de las luces a sus pies y los brazos de su amante rodeándola que por fin entendió que no importaba cuantos mangas románticos hubiera leído, el amor imperfecto y teñido de rojo y dorado era el mejor final o inicio que hubiera podido desear…

Al final… Había logrado el mejor acuerdo de toda su vida.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

En ese instante todos los viajes se convirtieron en una línea recta que tenia que cruzar para llegar a ese mismo momento y poder decir que había terminado su largo viaje de cocina y ahora iba a iniciar la mejor parte de su vida en aquella bendita ciudad que tal vez se iba a transformar en la cuna de la aventura mas grande toda su vida…

Al final… Había encontrado la mejor excusa para disfrutar Paris sin trabajar…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gracias por llegar hasta este punto y espero disfrutaran de esta nueva historia, nos vemos pronto en una nueva parte de esta relación!


End file.
